Disavowed, JTF13-616
by blueprintLV
Summary: World is on the brink of the next War. This time, however, the world joins hands, to destroy the common enemy that threatens them - The Devils. Students are thrown into army, to defend their countries. Sacred Gear wielders, code-named 'Wonderlands', are treasured highly. Issei Hyoudou needs to become strong, or else, he will die. /Military AU/Human Issei/Dark, angst Story/


_Year 2027, March 21st._

 _11:34pm._

 _South side of Vietnam, unknown village._

* * *

He was in a bad predicament. His head slouched downwards, he probably was sobbing. He was barely over 20, his life was suppose to only start. It would be like that, if not for the goddamn war.

His thoughts were floating, his stomach was in pain. His fingers were broken, his kneecaps shattered. His dark, military camo was stained by blood. His dark brown hair was messy. He hadn't told the devils the information they wanted. That did sound like something worthy of praise, but that was wrong too.

He was a mere foot-soldier, he didn't know anything of any significance. So, in the end, he was tortured for naught. Hell, he couldn't even be sure he would get to walk again, even if he somehow got out.

But that was out of question, as he laughed to himself. Only that laugh sounded more like a cry, so he quieted down.

He glanced to the side, gagging once more. Right, that was why he didn't look to his side. His teammates laid dead in a pile. Their bodies stiff, their eyes unreflecting...they all looked pathetic and weak. All executed after interrogations. His commanding officer was taken away, but no doubt that he was either getting ''interrogated'', or dead already.

So, he questioned himself. Outside was pouring cats and dogs, hitting the shabby roof of the house he was left in. He remained listening to the rain, and the howling wind. He calmed himself, understanding that the worse had gone by. He knew nothing, and the devils knew he knew nothing. So, only death awaited. Assuming they wouldn't kill him in a horrible way, there was no fear of pain. He would pass on from the world, leaving nothing behind except maybe a small grave, with his name, birth date, and his rank.

He wasn't ambitious in life, anyways. Growing up in the wartime, he didn't really have dreams. He knew he would serve in the army, hoping he wouldn't get shipped far from the States, however he had drawn the short straw, ending up here.

The doors opened, making him jerk in fear, complete pulling him out of his mind. The tall statued devil drew closer, his red eyes completely dull. He was, also, just a pawn in the brunt of things. The devil was just a ''foot-soldier'', like him. He had turned on the light, making the dusky room light up only a bit, in a yellowish tint.

He pulled out a sword, looking down at him, tied to the chair.

''Please, make it painless.'' - He spoke, his throat starched, so his voice came out gruffer than usual. The devil looked at him, before raising his sword.

However, that sword didn't swing down. It was caught by a palm, covered in a black, metallic glove.

As he was pulled backwards, the arm dislocated, making the devil drop the sword. In that instant, the black glove came over his mouth, not allowing him to scream. His legs gave out from under the devil, as a big, bulky pistol with a square silencer was put to his forehead, for a second, before it shattered half of his head, making the body go lifeless. The man who did that, put him down gently, not making a sound.

The gun too, hadn't made a sound, except for the rattle of the slide. That gun looked...odd. Not a one he had seen. Was it some experimental one?

The hooded man stood up, stepping over the body and touching his face. -''Private James Anderson?''

He looked at the man, observing his dark, mesh, camouflage. It was different. His gloves, his boots, his hood, it was all odd looking. Under the hood, the man had a digital-camo shemagh covering the bottom part of his face. He looked down, before answering.

''Yes.''

''I'm the Field Commander of the Thirteen-616. We're here to get you out.'' - The man stated, going behind him, cutting the rope holding him. He, of course remained seated. Only then did James notice the man's odd accent. The man wasn't American, nor European, that was for sure. His voice was pretty gruff, and heavy. Probably a middle-aged man under the hood.

James was left to wonder. _Thirteen-616_? From what kind of a group was this soldier? When he raised his head, he noticed four more soldiers, with similar clothes, holding assault rifles in their hands, standing in the room.

''I know it must be hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions.''

He nodded. Of course, he couldn't deny his savior answers.

''You were taken hostage 3 days ago, correct?''

He nodded.

''Is anyone still alive?''

''It's possible that the commander is. Everyone else is gone.'' - He answered, looking to his side. The Field Commander followed his glance, but didn't show any emotions at the sight of the bodies.

He turned to the side, touching his ear. -''The Commander might be alive. Weapons free, maintain radio silence until you find him.'''

He spoke, as James looked at his side, noticing the flag on his right shoulder. It was a Japanese flag. Under it, there was an circle emblem, with a skull, that had a gas-mask on. The skull still had eyes, and they were staring back at James. Around it, it said - '' _JTF - Thirteen-616_ ''. His uniform was missing a name tag.

So, it meant Joint Task Force. Since when have task forces been named like that? He glanced at the other soldiers, in the dusky light. He could make out, that one of them had a British flag, another had the USA one, and one had a German. The last one, he couldn't make out in the dark.

''I will leave you with one of my men, while we clean house. Then, we will get you to safety.'' - The man said, turning around to face the American man. - ''Square, remain here.''

Square nodded, while the Commander took a gun from behind his back, also an assault rifle with a giant silencer on it. He pulled the bolt back and flicked the safety off. He stepped outside, as the other 3 followed.

''On me.'' - He spoke, as the three others nodded.

 _''Guns, Guns, Guns.''_

He only heard, from the German one, as they stepped outside, into the pouring rain.

James looked at the man named ''Square''. He could only make out his lips from under the hood, as he smiled. He had a short beard. -''Don't worry, we 616 are good at what we do. You will be out, into freedom in no time. But, on one condition - you can't speak of us.''

He was bewildered. -''Are you not from the Joint World Army?''

''We are, but we don't ''exist''. If someone ever asks, you answer that soldiers saved you, and you don't remember anything else.''

''...What, are you some kind of black-ops special task force?''

''...Something like that. We deny any involvement.''

''Disavowed, then?'' - He sighed, letting out a laugh. -''I'll do whatever you want, just get me to safety.''

''Of course.'' - ''Square'' responded, placing his arm on his shoulder. -''No need to worry about anything else, soldier.''

* * *

 _2013, September 18th._

 _10:21 am._

 _Japan, Kuoh high-school._

The second year, high-school student Issei Hyoudou was shaking in his chair.

He had heard of religious fanatics spewing the non-sense of war-with-devils for a few years now, and it cause large amounts of controversy. In 2012, The Church of the Holy Sepulchre, made a public statement, that addressed this as true. A lot of people didn't believe, until a few months ago, the world began to speak about joint peace treaties...as if the world had gone mad.

And now, he was sweating, swallowing his saliva every few seconds. His glance remained on the two government and army officials. One of them was a skinny, average height man in a suit, while the other was a tall, built man in a camouflage, wearing a beret. He remained standing behind the man, in a military style that Issei had seen in movies.

Issei never expected this day to come. Just a few months before, his only worry in life was girls. The government official was speaking, overpowering the screech in his ears.

''...and because of normal school testing, P.E class testing, and doctor tests, we have found valuable assets, that can help the world. Then, if no one has any questions, I will begin.''

A single arm shot up. -''Is it really...mandatory?''

The man nodded, speaking strictly. He was way more scary, than his appearance let off. -''Of course. Since there is a real threat of World War 3, we need to be ready. Every single country in the world will, including us.''

The class...was anxious. The atmosphere was high strung, Issei could feel it on his skin. The flushed faces of girls, the wide eyes of the boys. No one moved a muscle. Issei swallowed the disgusting saliva that had formed behind his tongue, looking at Baldy, who was staring straight ahead, and Glasses, who was holding his arm in his hair, also looking at the official.

The official began to call names. Those were the people who could not serve, and receive the basic training. Katase, from the Kendo team, was one of those people.

''Now, I will call those, who will serve in the basic training and the home defence unit.'' - He said, speaking most of the boys' names. Matsuda was one of them, Murayama too. Issei waited, holding his breath

...and his name was not called. Even if his heart was beating fast, Motohama hadn't been called, and so wasn't most of the girls and a few boys.

''These students will be trained nearby, and will be put on hold-to be a force of defense, in anything happens here in Japan.'' - He switched his papers. -''Now, the intelligence unit.''

He began to call names, including Motohama...and most of the boys. With every single person the man called, Issei's heart began to beat louder and louder, until the very last boy.

''Kiryuu Aika, you are requested by the Church. Do not worry at all, it will be a simple inquiry.''

His heartbeat stopped. Completely, as he remained staring at the man. His name hadn't been called. Every else had been called and put into a group.

 **HE WAS THE ONLY ONE.**

''Issei Hyoudou.''

His heartbeat returned, beating faster than it had ever, in his entire life. Time collapsed on itself, as every single person in the room stared at him. Their eyes, tearing holes in him. He held his breath, trying not to retch.

''You will come with me.''

He stated, with a harsh tone. Issei looked down, staring at his shaking hands. He grasped his right arm at the wrist with his left, trying to stop the spasms, but from that, his whole body began to shake.

''Did you not hear me? Come with me. Right now.''

He pulled back, standing up, clutching at his table. He had almost fallen over, his legs almost giving up on him. His stomach, pulled into knots, he walked towards the front, as if walking towards an execution. The stares followed him.

The tall man looked down at him, nodding, as he raised his hand to the side, gesturing to go further, as he followed the man in the suit out of the class.

His mind swam, as he followed the man out, to a black car. He hesitated for a moment, but climbed inside. Relief washed over him, when he noticed another boy inside the car, wearing his school's uniform. His gaze, serious, met Issei's eyes.

He waited until Issei sat down, speaking. -''I'm Saji Genshirou...did they single you out, too?''

Issei nodded, answering. -''I'm Issei Hyoudou, they did, yes.''

Saji looked out of the window, disappearing in thoughts. Issei did the same, sighing. What exactly, had he gotten into?

The drive was a blur, as he was lost in his own thoughts, the car came to a stop into a parking lot of a rather-new government building, a few ten stories tall. With limp legs, he tried to keep up with Saji, and the two men. By now, Issei was sure that the army man with the beret was the official's bodyguard.

His wide eyes tracked, and looked at every single person they passed. Suits, uniforms, beautiful women with clipboards, weapon's armories. What the hell kind of a place was this, in the middle of Japan?

They entered an elevator, but the man pressed a combination of buttons, that made it go opposite of the way Issei had expected - to the basement floor. He gulped, meeting glances with Saji, who seemed stressed out, too.

As they exited, without saying a word, the officials began to move down the long, white hallway, that was quite...odd. Simple, white. No decors, no doors, no signs.

Unsure steps, faltering thoughts, but he moved and followed the men, same as Saji. They arrived, after a walk that seemed endless, to a big, underground space. Slightly reminding Issei of a parking space, as it was solemn cluttered. A few desks, computers, other things like that. The middle space was mostly empty, with the exception of a tall woman, and a man who was smoking. The man was wearing a deep blue suit, while the woman was wearing a casual, dark outfit, but her glance...it scared Issei.

Fortunately for him, her deep blue eyes moved away after a few seconds. If the situation wasn't like it was, Issei would probably notice that she was quite a good looking foreigner, with her blond, short hair. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she spoke. To his surprise - Japanese.

''They look way too brittle.'' - She stated at the man in the beret. He raised his shoulders for a second, not answering. For Issei, it almost seemed like the man was indifference incarnated.

''I know you are confused, but don't worry. You have not done anything wrong.'' - The official in the dark blue suit spoke, reassuring them of that, what they yearned to hear. They hadn't done anything wrong.

That was a relief to hear.

''You are special. I'm just going to go ahead and say it. God may have granted you that something, which could help us humans defeat the enemy.''

Issei's mouth opened, but not because he was about to say something - he was simply surprised. Was the worrying simply unnecessary?

''What you possibly have is called a ''Sacred Gear''.'' - The man spoke, smiling. -''And you are, from here on out, called _Wonderlands_.''

Issei looked at Saji, who threw him a small smile.

''Now, tell me, have you ever experienced something that has been...supernatural? Powers, that a human shouldn't have? Anything that felt like a dream? Voices, maybe?''

Issei shook his head, expecting Saji to do the same...but he began to speak.

''I have...I think I have absorbed energy from another human.''- Saji answered, looking at the man.

He smiled and nodded. -''That's really good. It fits with our predictions. Now, please both of you, extend your hands towards me. Close your eyes, and imagine something...something strong. Power.''

Issei's mind was in a floating mix of his own insecurities, not to mention the excitement and worry...there was no way he could concentrate properly. He couldn't empty his mind, so he could only think of Goku. His powerful attacks, the superhero himself, the will to never give up...and through his closed eyelids, he felt a glow.

He opened his eyes, his heart skipping a beat once again.

The glow wasn't his. It was Saji's. The man congratulated him, and told Issei to try more.

He did, he really did. He hadn't tried more in his entire life. Not in school, not in sports, not in trying to better himself. He wasn't doing anything physically tasking, and yet he was covered in sweat. Nothing happened in the time he tried to get something weird and unnatural to happen.

He didn't even notice that Saji was long gone, together with the official that had lead him there, and an hour had passed.

He was snapped out of it by the blond woman. She met eyes with him, placing her hand on his shoulder. -''Enough kid. Go home. You tried, but it doesn't look like anything will happen.''

''...W-What does this mean?'' - Anxiousness swelled within him, making his arms shake in fear.

''You're most likely what we have taken to call a ''fake Wonderland''. Do you know how medical tests sometimes show up as false-positives?''

Issei nodded. -''What happens to me now?''

''I don't know kid.'' - She answered, shrugging. -''You will get orders. Now, follow the soldier, he will lead you out. ''

Issei did that, exiting the room through the long hallway. The woman lit up a cigarette of her own, exhaling into the air.

''The tests are pretty damn accurate, the chance of him being a fake Wonderland is lower than...''

The suited man, who was previously kind and smiled, began to speak with a frown, but was cut off by the woman. -''I know. That's why you have to put him into active duty. Ship him off, make him fight to survive.''

''Are you insane? Did you see the same kid I did? He's gonna die, and you know that.'' - The man touched his face, scratching his forehead. -''You know as well as I do, that the government is silencing news that the war has already began in Africa. The devils aren't dumb, they taking over the easy parts, before they attack the parts that can defend themselves.''

''Exactly.'' - She smirked. -''Who cares if he dies? If he doesn't, he might awaken his powers in the spur of the moment, in the struggle to survive. Make Ryo train him, and when DEFCON 2 changes into DEFCON 3, and the World War 3 starts officially, ship him off behind the enemy lines, with the rest of the crazy fuck veterans.''

''That's some twisted sense of self righteousness, Akira.'' - The man with the Beret had returned, after showing Issei the way out.

''Do you care for the kid, Ryo? No? Of course you don't. We either get back a Wonderland, or no one at all. We can get a positive, but can't get a negative out of this. See?''

The man in the suit frowned, before nodding. -''Fine, I give you full authority over him. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just remember, he is on your conscience, not mine.

The man left, leaving Akira and Ryo facing each other. He let out a small chuckle, smirking. -''I'll train him alright. He might die though, before being shipped off.''

Akira exhaled smoke, glancing at him. -''Have fun, maybe he will learn something, if it's you.''

''I doubt it.'' - Ryo smiled, turning to walk away. -''Did you not see his shaking legs?''

Akira didn't answer, remaining in the basement floor, waiting for more Wonderlands of Japan to arrive. After all, it was her duty to see their powers, and judge.

* * *

 _Writer's notes._

 _World War 3? Original Issei, with his parents intact? Hell yeah._

 _This story, has been brewing inside of me for a long while, honestly. I always, always have loved the whole premise of Kokabiel wanting to start a war between devils and humans. However, a few things I need to mention before we start it..._

 _This story will focus on human side, emotions, and not Issei Hyoudou alone. Kiryuu, baldy, glasses, those people, will appear too. Of course, without a healthy(overdose) dose of suffering, it wouldn't be my story. Also, I will kick back powerlevels, I think. I haven't read further than Volume 16 in the novels, and I have heard that the shit that happens after it is ridiculous, so I am kind of throwing that out of the window. This is story will be quite ''Call Of Duty-esque'', if I speak truly honestly._

 _Also, DDraig? Goodbye. Issei will not be the big hero, the ''child who can save the world''. Dirty, hidden, dirty work._

 _Please leave a review, if you want to see more of this. Or if you want to hate on me._


End file.
